My Dobe, my sweet butler
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Sasuke menemukan Naruto yang sekarat di dalam mobilnya./ \ Naruto hanyalah yatim piatu yang tidak lagi menyentuh bangku sekolah, ia bahkan tidak becus dalam urusan membersihkan. Jadi butler ternyata tidaklah semudah itu, tapi lebih baik daripada mencuri.../ Didedikasikan untuk opposite party./ Yaoi, boyXboy, SasuNaru untuk hari spesial kebalikan ini. SNS Forever


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

SPESIAL FOR OPPOSITE PARTY

Pair : SasuNaru

WARNING !

Yaoi, Typo (s), OOC, Smut, Lemon, Gaje, Abal, dll.

(((((((0o0)))))))

%

Opposite Party

.

.

Sepasang mata biru melirik pada sekelilingnya mengamati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menapak pada lantai putih gedung ini. Gedung yang merupakan salah satu mall terbesar di daerah Tokyo tampak ramai pada jam sibuknya, dimana orang-orang datang berkunjung dari satu toko ke toko lain untuk mencari barang keperluannya atau hanya sekedar kegiatan _shooping_ untuk menghabiskan uang. Sungguh sangat disayangkan, kenapa orang-orang kaya sangat suka berhura-hura dan menghabiskan kelebihan uang mereka tanpa melihat kondisi orang-orang disekilingnya yang masih banyak yang serba kekurangan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan banyak kantong belanjaan melintas di depan anak laki-laki bertopi yang mata birunya mengikuti arah pergerakannya itu. Pipi bergaris kumis kucing itu menyeringai memasukkan tangannya pada saku celananya dan berjalan dengan santai. Orang-orang tengah sibuk dengan sendirinya begitupun dengan wanita yang masih sibuk memilih barang walau kedua tangannya sudah penuh itu. Pandangannya mengarah pada tas yang tergantung agak tinggi dan ingin segera mengambilnya, tapi akibat itu semua kantung belajaan yang dibawanya terjatuh dan berhamburan di lantai. Wanita itu mendesah lelah memunguti belanjaannya, tapi seseorang membantunya dan membuatnya tersenyum mendapati seorang anak laki-laki memunguti kantong belanjaannya dan menyerahkan padanya dengan sopan.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

"Sama-sama," Kata anak itu tersenyum manis "Mungkin anda harus mengajak seseorang untuk menemani anda jika belanjaanya sebanyak ini." Sarannya.

"Ya sepertinya kau benar." Anak itu mengangguk mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk melanjutkan _shooping_-nya dan berpamit untuk pergi.

"Berapa harga tas ini?" Tanya wanita itu pada pramugari yang berjaga di sebelahnya.

"Untuk produk itu kami memberikan diskon 20%..."

Berniat untuk segera membayarnya wanita itu segera membuka tasnya yang ternyata lupa untuk ditutupnya itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi panik ketika tidak menemukan dompetnya berada itu membongkar isi tasnya dan menoleh kesekelilingnya bingung sebelum terbayang ingatannya tentang kejadian keluar toko dan melihat anak laki-laki barusan belum jauh dari pandangannya.

"COOPETTT!" Teriaknya membuat pengunjung yang berada disana menoleh kepadanya. " Tolong hentikan anak bertopi oranye itu! Dia mengambil dompetku." Katanya histeris.

Melihat itu pramugari yang tadi berbicara pada wanita itu segera memanggil petugas keamanan untuk segera menangkap anak bertopi oranye itu. Beberapa pengunjung lain juga mendahului untuk mengejarnya.

.

Pipi bergaris kumis kucing itu menyeringai puas, tangan kanannya mengelus saku celanya sejenak untuk memeriksa dompet tebal itu sudah berada disana, dan segera ingin berjalan pergi untuk meninggalkan mall.

"Coopett!" Namun teriakan itu membuatnya mematung dan dengan gerakan perlahan ia memutar kepalanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi di belakangnya. "Hentikan anak bertopi oranye itu!Dia mengambil dompetku." Teriak wanita yang tadi ditemuinya mata birunya membelalak horror melihat banyak orang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Sial!Kenapa dia bisa tahu?" Gumamnya panik dan segera berlari sekencang mungkin dari orang-orang dan beberapa _security_ yang mengejarnya kini.

"Hei berhenti!"– "Tangkap dia!" Dapat didengarnya kecaman dari orang-orang di keributan yang cukup menarik perhatian di dalam mall yang biasanya damai orang di depannya yang mendengar dan merespon teriakan itu bersiap untuk menangkapnya.

"Hiee!" Dengan licah anak itu menghindari orang-orang yang berusaha melewati bagian bawah lengan orang yang terlentang untuk menghadangnya dan berkelit melepaskan diri ketika lengannya sempat berhasil diraih.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya, "Minggir!Permisi…permisi." Tubuh kecil yang gesit itu menyibak diantara orang-orang yang berjajar pada eskalator yang bergerak turun ke lantai dasar dan melompat untuk berlari secepatnya keluar dari mall.

"Hahhh-hahh…hhh," Anak itu kini berhasil bersembunyi di antara mobil-mobil yang berjajar di parkiran. Dengan nafas memburu ia berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang terpicu akibat ketegangan dari acaranya melarikan diri saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak ingin memiliki teman-teman yang bergantung kepadanya dan sungguh ia mencopet saat ini benar-benar kerena terpaksa.

Sayup-sayup dapat didengarnya suara langkah kaki dari gerombolan orang-orang yang masih mengejarnya.

"Anak itu pasti bersembunyi di parkiran." Ucap salah satu dari mereka. "Kalau tidak salah dia memakai topi oranye bukan?" Dan disahuti oleh yang lainnya.

Mendengar hal itu segera dilepas topinya untuk disembunyikannya pada saku jaketnya yang kurang muat, memperlihatkan warna rambut kuning terangnya tertimpa cahaya matahari. Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama dari anak itu, perlu diketahui bahwa usianya masih 15 tahun namun kondisinya yang sudah tidak berorang tua sejak kecil membuatnya yang seharusnya masih berstatus pelajar kini tidak dapat menyentuh bangku sekolahan. Jangankan untuk sekolah, untuk makan saja ia tidak tahu harus mendapatkannya darimana, jadi tidak heran jika ia harus mencopet hari ini. Lagipula bukan beban hidupnya sendiri saja yang sedang ditanggungnya.

Anak itu berjalan mengendap-endap, membungkuk dari mobil ke mobil untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dari pandangan orang-orang yang tengah mencarinya. Beranjak mencari tempat persembunyian yang lebih aman.

.

"Hn, baiklah…. Aku mengerti." Terdengar seorang pemuda tengah berbicara melewati panjangnya keluar dari mobil yang di kendarainya dan beranjak untuk berbicara di tempat yang udaranya lebih ravennya sesekali tertiup angin sedangkan matanya berbingkai kacamata hitam tebal yang melindunginya dari sinar menyilaukan matahari. Pemuda itu terus bicara dan sesekali mengangguk sangat terlihat jika yang dibicarakannya adalah keperluan bisnis yang cukup penting.

"Kau sudah periksa sebelah sana?" Sayup-sayup terdengar beberapa orang yang masih mencari pencopet yang berhasil bersembunyi dari kejaran mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan si pencopet yang berusaha meloloskan diri itu kini sedang merayap di samping mobil mewah berwarna hitam untuk menghindari mereka. Tangannya meraih tuas pintu mobil itu berharap jika mobil itu akan terbuka jadi dia bisa bersembunyi di dalamnya.

_Ceklek_ . Mata birunya mengerjab tidak menyangka pintu itu benar-benar akan terbuka. Ia menyeringai dan segera menyelinap masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku akan segera mengurusnya…. Hn, ….yah." Ucap pemuda yang mengenakan jas resmi itu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

"Permisi tuan!Apa kau melihat seorang anak atau pemuda dengan topi oranye dan jaket hitam di sekitar sini?" Seorang security menghampirinya untuk bertanya kepada pemuda itu.

" tidak melihatnya."Jawab si pemuda.

"Kemana copet itu pergi?" Gerutu si Satpam pada dirinya sendiri dan beranjak melanjutkan pencariannya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menghiraukannya, karena masih ada hal yang harus di urusnya ia segera mengeluarkan remot mobilnya dan menekan tombolnya untuk menguncinya dari luar dan mengaktifkan alarmnya. Kemudian melenggang pergi berjalan ke arah gedung mall.

"Hahh... " Naruto menghela nafas lega melihat seorang satpam yang masih berkeliaran di luar akhirnya menyerah juga. Keadaan sudah cukup aman untuknya, tidak ada yang dapat menemukannya jika bersembunyi di dalam mobil dengan kaca yang tampak gelap dari luar seperti ini.

Akhirnya dirinya bisa lolos, sudah saatnya baginya untuk untuk segera keluar dari mobil, Naruto menggenggam tuas pintu mobil dan mendorongnya agar terbuka. Tapi ia terkejut ketika daun pintu itu tidak berkutik sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu!Kenapa sama sekali tidak bisa dibuka?" Paniknya, menekan tuas itu berkali-kali, tapi percuma sepertinya mobil ini telah terkunci dari luar.

"Eehh!Lalu bagaimana aku bisa keluar?" Ucapnya histeris menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Mata birunya mengamati pemandangan luar jendela yang sepi. Pemilik mobil ini pasti sedang berada di mall. Itu artinya tidak ada pilihan lain baginya selain menunggu pemilik mobil ini untuk kembali, baru kemudian ia bisa membuka pintu dan mengendap-endap untuk keluar.

Daripada terus merenung meratapi nasib entah berapa lama lagi ia bisa segera pulang, pemuda pirang itu memutuskan sejenak untuk beristirahat pada jog mobil sanmbil berbaring. "Kenapa lama sekali?" seperti ini adalah hal yang membosankan, membuat matanya berat dan merasa inginmengantuk.

.

Langkah lebar dari kaki panjang seorang pemuda menapak melintasi halaman depan mall menuju parkiran. Pemuda ber_style_ rambut reven itu membuka kacamatanya menampilkan bentuk mata onyzk dibaliknya dengan pandangan yang tajam. Pemuda itu baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di dalam mall milik perusahaannya ... yang sebenarnya mall besar berpusat pada Tokyo ini adalah milik Uchiha corp, bisnis dari perusahaan keluarganya yang sudah berdiri sejak bertahun-tahun. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri adalah Uchiha Sasuke, wakil direktur dari perusahaannya yang baru saja menamatkan S2 nya dengan usia genap 23 tahun kini.

Sasuke, pemuda berperawakan tegap nan tampan itu mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya serta menekan remotnya untuk mengaktifkannya kembali. Segera ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam mobil untuk duduk di belakang kemudi.

Belum sempat ia men-starter mesinnya alis hitamnya mengernyit merasakan udara di dalam mobil yang terasa sesak dan pengap. Membuatnya harus membuka kembali pintu sampingnya dan menurunkan semua jendela kaca mobilnya agar udara dapat berganti.

Sasuke berdehem sejenak mearasakan kering pada tenggorokannya menandakan bahwa tubuhnya perlu beberapa teguk air. Seingatnya tadi ia menaruh botol air mineral di belakang kursinya, sehingga menjulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencari botol tersebut.

_Greb_

Bukannya menemukan botol mineral itu Sasuke tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada yang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, dan dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Onyzxnya melebar terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah kepala pirang menyembul keluar dan dengan perlahan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ee-ee-erg-khk…" Suara sekarat yang ditimbulkan oleh sosok berwajah pucat yang kini dapat dilihatnyaitu terdengar seperti suara mengerikan darifilm '_the grudge'_ yang pernah ditontonnya. Sosok itu terlihat tengah berusaha menarik tubuhnya di lantai jog belakang mobil dengan mata membelalak lebar hampir terbalik menatapnya.

"Siapa kau?"Namun segera dapat dinormalkannya kembali rasa terkejutnya menyadari itu hanyalah sosok seorang bocah yang sudah menyusup ke dalam mobilnya.

"Hiiiik-hiiiiiigh! Hiiiik…" Tidak menyahut anak itu malah berperilaku seperti penderita asma yang sedang kumat sesak nafasnya.

"Berhenti berpura-pura!Kau ingin mencuri bukan?" Tuduh Sasuke. Apalagi coba yang bisa disimpulkan olehnya mendapati orang yang tidak dikenal tiba-tiba berada di dalam mobil mewahnya?

Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya lepas, tapi pemuda itu mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengannya dengan suara ringkihannya seperti sedang meminta bantuan padanya. Mata onyzk itu menatap menyelidik wajah pucat berkeringat anak berambut pirang itu, seperti baru ingat pada sesuatu. Ditariknya balik tangan pemuda yang terus mencengkram lengannya itu dan mengeluarkan tubuhnya melewati celah kursi jognya. Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil itu keluar dari mobil untuk medapatkan udara terbuka dan membaringkan tubuh itu di lantai sebelah mobilnya, kemudian memeriksa nadi di leher juga ditangannya.

'Denyut nadinya terasa sangat cepat dan kelihatannya anak ini sedang tidak berpura-pura sesak nafas.'

"Sial! Berapa lama kau ada di dalam sana, bodoh!"Tanyanya menuntut dengan sedikit panik. Sekitar empat jam sejak Sasuke meninggalkan mobilnya tadi, dan jika sebelumnya bocah ini sudah berada didalam dan terkunci dalam mobilnya yang tertutup rapat… tidak salah lagi! Anak ini pasti sudah keracunan karbondioksida karena kehabisan oksigen.

Bukan jawaban yang di dapatnya melainkan hanya suara ringkihan tidak bisa bernafas yang semakin melemah sampai akhirnya berhenti dan memejamkan matanya.

"Tunggu!Jangan mati di sini!" Panik Sasuke, memeriksa tubuh itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti bernafas.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak membuka mulut pemuda itu dan menundukkan kepalanya berniat memberikan nafas buatan. Bibirnya menempel pada bibir di bawahnya kemudian menghembuskan udara dari dalam mulutnya beberapa kali dengan sesekali memompa dadanya.

"Uhhuk-uhugh…ergh – hffk! Hiiiikh…" Akhirnya bocah berambut pirang itu kembali bernafas. Membuat Sasuke mendengus lega mengusap sisi wajah anak itu yang kembali membuka matanya.

Segera Sasuke mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan mendudukkannya di samping kursi sebelah kemudi.

"Tetaplah bernafas!Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."Dilepasnya jasnya dan di selimutkannya pada tubuh anak itu untuk menjaga suhu segera Sasuke masuk dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari halaman mall.

.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya sudah bisa diajak bicara." Ucap seorang suster yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan UGD itu dengan membawa papan catatan dipelukannya.

"Terimakasih Suster." Kata Sasuke sebelum memutuskan untuk segera menemui penyusup yang baru saja ditolongnya tadi.

Mata biru itu mengerjab beberapa kali menatap langit-langit rumah sakit sebelum menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan selang oksigen di lubang hidungnya. Naruto tidak menyangka akan masuk rumah sakit seperti ini gara-gara terlalu lama di dalam mobil mewah itu. Beruntung ia tidak mati di dalam sana. Jika pemilik mobil itu telat datang sedikit saja ia sadar pasti nyawanya tidak akan tertolong lagi. Yang tadi Naruto ketahui hanya ketika nafasnya berubah menjadi sesak diikuti kepalanya yang mejadi sakit. Naruto juga tidak begitu ingat ketika ia berusaha meminta bantuan pada pemilik mobil tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

Ceklek

Pintu itu terbuka, membuat Naruto langsung menoleh kearahnya dan mendapati seorang laki-laki muda masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan dapat dilihatnya pandangan tajam mata onyzx itu memang sedang tertuju padanya.

'Dia pasti pemilik mobilnya? Ergh- dia pasti marah dan menuduhku macam-macam karena menyusup ke dalam yang harus kulakukan?'Batin Naruto mencengkram selimutnya dan menariknya ke atas untuk lebih menutupi tubuhnya. Rasa was-was dan tidak enak hati merayapi dadanya ketika pemuda berwajah dingin itu duduk di sebelahnya sambil melipat tangannya bersandar pada kursi.

Lumayan lama pemuda itu memandanginya dengan tatapannya yang tajam membuat Naruto semakin tertusuk oleh rasa tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau mengucapkan permintaan maaf terlebih dahulu, maaf karena menyusup dan bersembunyi dalam mobilnya atau maaf karena telah merepotkannya. Entahlah, dengan tatapan menusuk orang itu Naruto hanya siap-siap jika tiba-tiba ia disemburnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya pemuda itu memecah keheningan.

"Urmm…" Naruto mengangguk dengan perlahan. Tanpa sadar tangannya menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi mulutnya.

Uciha Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya memperhatikan anak berambut pirang itu memastikan jika dia sudah baik-baik saja. 'Ceh!Benar-benar merepotkan.' saja anak itu tidak keburu mati sebelum dia datang. Sungguh tidak etis jika tadi tiba-tiba ia menemukan seonggok mayat di dalam mobil mewahnya. 'Uciha Sasuke… pengusaha berbakat pewaris dari perusahaan terbesar di Jepang menemukan mayat seorang anak yang mati karena kehabisan nafas di dalam mobilnya' Sangat merepotkan jika itu menjadi skandal konyol baginya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di mobilku?" Tanyanya kemudian mulai mengintrograsinya. 'Mungkin benar jika anak ini berada di mobilnya karena ingin mencuri'.

"Ergh, i-itu…" Tidak segera menjawab Naruto hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak mungkin dirinya harus berkata jujur jika ia masuk ke dalam mobil untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran satpam karena mencopet kan.(?)

"Heh… lain kali jika ingin mati jangan masuk ke dalam mobil orang, _dobe_." Dengusnya.

"Siapa yang ingin mati?Aku hanya sedang bersembunyi." Elak Naruto dengan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mati, bahkan sangat takut dengan yang namanya kematian. Jika dirinya ingin mati tidak mungkin ia mencuri untuk menyambung hidupnya.

"Bersembunyi? Jangan bilang kau bersembunyi kerena kau mencuri di mall tadi?!"

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Serunya -buru Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan bergerak untuk sedikit menjauhi orang yang telah mengetahui kejahatannya tersebut.

"Tch! Ternyata benar." Seringai merendahkan mengembang di bibir pemuda bermata onyzk itu, "Kau tahu apa konsekuensi jika melakukan perbuatan itu?"

Mendengarkan ucapan barusan membuat Naruto kalang kabut. "Ja-jangan!Kumohon… jangan serahkan aku pada satpam itu!"

"Atas dasar apa aku menurutimu untuk tidak melaporkanmu? Kau bahkan sudah menyelinap ke dalam mobilku." Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam, membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya.

"Akan kukembalikan dompetnya." buru-buru Naruto menggerayangi sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompet feminim berwana biru yang kemudian disodorkannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap dompet itu datar tanpa berniat mengulurkan tangannya. "Jika kau ingin mengembalikannya, kembalilan pada orangnya langsung!" Katanya dengan nada memerintah, masih mempertahakan posisinya duduk bersendekapnya.

"Tapi jika aku ke pos satpam itu... mereka pasti tidak akan membiarkanku pergi." Kata pemuda pirang itu memelas. Beberapa security yang mengejarnya tadi pasti tidak akan melepaskannya walau ia sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi Naruto juga tidak ingin jika orang didepannya ini sampai melaporkannya. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya orang ini pasti adalah orang penting.

"Itu hal yang lebih baik untukmu mengakui aku yang harus melaporkanmu!" Alis hitam itu terangkat seperti sedang membuatkannya pilihan.

"Kumohon... akan kulakukan apa saja. Aku tidak mau masuk dalam penjara." Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke untuk memohon agar dirinya tidak sampai dilaporkan, tertangkap atau apalah yang melibatkan hukuman untuknya di dalam penjara. Jika hal itu terjadi bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temannya yang bergantung kepadanya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Mm... " Naruto menunduk, tangannya yang masih memgang dompet itu tergeletak lemas di pangkuannya, tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau menanyakan namaku untuk dicatat di kantor polisi nanti?" Gumamnya pesimis.

"Tadinya aku ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tapi jika kau ingin begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke kantor polisi." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto langsung mengangkat wajah menatapnya.

"Aku tidak ingin ke kantor polisi... Benarkah kau ingin mengantarku pulang?" Berharap jika telinganya tidak salah dengar.

"Jika kau merasa sudah baikan kita masih memiliki banyak perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan." Ucap Sasuke, membuat senyum Naruto merekah. "Jadi kau tidak akan melaporkanku kan?"

Naruto melepas selang oksigennya dengan terburu-buru, "Aku sudah cukup baik. " kemudian menyingkap selimutnya untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Baguslah.. "

.

Mata biru itu memperhatikan suasana dan desain mobil yang didudukinya, rasanya berbeda dengan mobil tempatnya bersembunyi tadi.

Menyadari tingkah Naruto yang mengamati isi mobilnya Sasuke yang sedang mengenudi itupun menanggapinya."Ini mobil yang berbeda dengan mobil yang menyuruh orangku untuk memeriksanya." Terang Sasuke yang tadi langsung menelpon orangnya untuk membawa mobilnya ke jika ada kebocoran pada AC nya atau apalah yang membuat udara di dalam Mobil menjadi sesak atau beracun. Walau ia sudah tahu kemungkinan besar bocah berambut pirang itu hanya keracunan kerbondioksida dari nafasnya sendiri.

"Begitukah? Baguslah jika sudah dibawa untuk hampir saja mati oleh mobil itu tadi." Ucap Naruto, seolah itu semua adalah salah mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik ke arahnya kemudian mendengus. "Itu karma karena sudah masuk tanpa izin, dasar bodoh."

"Dari tadi kau memanggilku 'bodoh, bodoh' terus... aku punya nama _teme_, namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" Ketusnya menekankan.

"Hn baguslah, 'Uzumaki Naruto'... itu akan mempermudahku untuk mencarimu."

"Ehh? Mencariku untuk apa? Err- kau tidak akan melaporkanku setelah mengingat namaku kan?" Tanyanya takut-takut. Harusnya ia tidak memberi tahukan namanya begitu saja. Tapi pemuda raven itu akan mengantarnya pulang, berarti ia tidak akan bisa lolos lagi jika tempat tinggalnya sudah diketahui.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli, soal dompet itu terserah mau kau apakan. Sekarang katakan ke arah mana rumahmu!"

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan rumahku sekarang?" Gumamnya ragu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji aku tidak akan melaporkanmu. Sekarang katakan dimana tempat tinggalmu?Atau kau mau aku turunkan disini?"

Naruto memandang keluar jendela dimana hari sudah menjadi malam dan jalan raya dipenuhi gemerlapan lampu. Naruto kenal daerah ini, tempat tinggalnya masih jauh dan rasanya malas jika dirinya harus turun disini, lagipula sudah sejauh ini dan pria itu sudah berjanji.

"Tapi... bisakah kita mampir membeli makanan sebentar?" Pinta Naruto, mengingat bahwa tujuannya untuk cepat pulang adalah untuk membawakan teman-temannya makanan.

Sasuke menoleh kepadanya, "Baiklah." Kemudian memasukkan mobilnya pada halaman restoran sebelah jalan yang kebetulan akan dilewatinya.

"Kenapa malah berhenti di rostoran ini? Harga makananamnya pasti mahal." Protes Naruto, ingin mengajak Sasuke masukkembali ke dalam mobil dan mencari makanan di pinggir jalan saja.

"Akan lebih cepat untuk membelinya makananmu dan segeralah kita sampai ke rumahmu." Perintahnya.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali sih?" Gerutu Naruto yang tidak punya pilihan untuk segera pergi memesan makanan di restoran kelas menengah atas ini.

Naruto tidak dapat membeli terlalu banyak, hanya dua kotak nasi beserta lauknya karena takut uangnya tidak dikeluarkannya dompet hasilnya mencopet tadi untuk membayar semuanya.

"Kau menggunakan uang yang bukan milikmu?" Ucap Sasuke mengintrupsi kegiatan menghitung uang Naruto.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak peduli aku memakai dompetnya." Sahutnya sambil mengecilkan suaranya agar tidak didengar oleh oramg lain.

"Tapi tidak langsung memakainya begitu saja di depanku _dobe!_"

"Kalau tidak dengan uang ini bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya, _teme_!" Sungut Naruto. Menarik beberapa lembar uang itu dari dalam dompet dengan kasar dan menyodorkannya ke arah tangan Sasuke mendorong uluran tangannya sehingga kasir yang melayani tidak jadi menjangkaunya. Naruto baru akan menggeram untuk melayangkan protes sebelum pemuda itu tiba-tiba berbicara, "Masukkan kembali uang itu! Aku yang akan membayarnya."

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya melihat pemuda berambut raven itu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya dari dalam dompet. 'Ternyata dia lumayan baik untuk membayar makanannya ' Seringai mengembang dibibirnya sebelum ia berteriak " Kalau begitu aku pesan dua kotak lagi!" Pada Sasuke yang menjulurkan kartu kreditnya menoleh dengan pandangan_ speechless_.

.

Mobil mewah Sasuke berhenti di halaman sebuah bangunan. Bangunan ini menyerupai apartemen kecil yang tidak terawat bahkan terkesan reot. Disini juga kurang penerangan, membuat suasana menjadi sedikit suram.

"Serius kau tinggal disini." Herannya melihat ke sekeliling. Karena yang Sasuke ketahui dibalik dinding kayu dan seng berkarat di sebelah bangunan itu adalah tempat pembuangan barang-barang elektronik yang sudah rusak.

"Yah...aku sudah tinggal disini sejak bayi." Jawab Naruto. Melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendahului masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Sasuke mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hati-hati!Lantainya rapuh."

_KRAK _

Baru saja Naruto memperingatkan, sepatu Sasuke sudah terjeblos masuk kedalam lantai kayu yang amblas karena terinjak.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya melihat hal tempat seperti ini bisa ditinggali? Bangunannya sudah lapuk dan banyak bagian yang sudah hilang termasuk atap-atap yang berlubang bahkan ada yang longsor. Bisa saja bangunan ini tiba-tiba runtuh.

_Sr-srk-srk _

Naruto menggeser pintu yang sedikit seret itu dengan perlahan. Membuka ruangan terang yang berada di dalamnya dengan gemrisik suara tv.

"Naruto-_niichan_, kau baru pulang?" Sambut seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut diikat dua diujung, kemudian disusul dengan anak laki-laki lain yang baru berdiri dari posisinya di depan tv.

"Yaa maaf telat! Tadi ada beberapa masalah." Ucap Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Naruto-_nii_ kau membawa makanan? Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu lapar." Rengek gadis kecil itu dengan anak laki-laki disebelahnya hanya mengangguk dengan ingus dihidungnya. Naruto membungkuk dan mengusap-usap kepala keduanya lembut.

"Tentu tidak melupakan hal yang satu ini." Katanya sambil memberikan isyarat pada Sasuke di belakangnya untuk memberikan kotak makanan yang sudah mereka beli tadi.

"Yeiy...! Akhirnya kita bisa makan." Mendapatkan apa yang di bawa Naruto membuat mereka berjingkrak kesenangan. Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu. Pandangan mereka beralih pada pemuda yang berada di belakang Naruto "Tuan siapa? "Ucap gadis kecil itu menghampiri Sasuke, bulatan merah di kedua pipinya semakin memerah ketika ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Dia orang yang menbantuku tadi," sahut Naruto melihat Sasuke tidak segera menjawab."Sudahlah.., Sebaiknya kalian makan saja!" Kemudian mendorongnya untuk segera menyantap makanan yang baru satu kali ini dapat mereka makan pada hari ini.

"Mereka adik-adikmu?" Sasuke yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi memandang menyelidik pada ruangan ini. 'Ternyata bangunan seperti ini juga dihuni oleh anak-anak seperti mereka?'

Anak-anak itu membongkar makanannya dengan duduk di lantai tatami. Sebuah tv yang menyala di ruangan itu bergemerisik dengan layar dipenuhi banyak semut yang menutupi gambar siarannya.

"Lebih tepatnya teman-temanku. Kami sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah." Jawab Naruto. "Ohya, dimana Konohamaru?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia sedang ada di atas, membetulkan antena. Waaah..ini pasti lezat." Matanya berbinar ketika melihat lauk ayam panggang di dalam kotak nasinya.

"Hei! Jangan langsung makan begitu saja. Panggil Konohamaru untuk makan bersama!" Perintah Naruto langsung ditanggapi anggukan oleh anak itu yang kemudian pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Konohamaru!" Teriak gadis itu sambil mendongak ke atas, memanggil temannya yang katanya sedang memperbaiki antena.

"Yah sebentar! Apa tayangannya sudah bisa dilihat?" Suara sahutan dari seorang bocah laki-laki terdengar dari atas.

"Tidak. Tv-nya tetap sama walau kau mengubah posisinya seperti apapun. Lebih baik kau turun!" Kata gadis itu memberi tahu anak yang bernama Konohomaru itu untuk turun.

"Naruto-nii membawa makanan. Kau Makan tidak?Jika kau tidak mau aku akan menghabiskannya." Katanya lagi melihat tidak ada jawaban dari temannya itu.

_Klontang... zelebb!_

Baru Sasuke ikut mendongak karena penasaran dimana sekiranya bocah bernama konohamaru itu berada, tiba-tiba sebuah besi pipih terjatuh melubangi atap, kemudian menancap beberapa meter pada lantai di depan ia berdiri. Sasuke sampai menbola terkejut melihat kejadian di depan hidungnya itu, untung saja ia sedang tidak berdiri dititik itu, kalau tidak kepalanya pasti sudah berluabang. Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam menepuk pundaknya dan melongok untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"A-aku kan hanya mau membunuhku ya, Konohamaru!" Ucap gadis itu sedikit syok di jatuhi palang antena begitu saja. Tapi tenang... tempatnya berdiri masih berada di jarak aman.

Seorang bocah laki-laki turun dari tangga dan menghampiri mereka. "Maaf tadi aku sedang memegangi antenanya, tapi tanganku keram dan akhirnya menjatuhkannya." Katanya menyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, kemudian mendongak ke atas dimana bagian dari antena tersangkut di atap yang berlubang itu.

"Dasar kau ini!" Decak gadis itu kembali masuk ke dalam melewati Naruto.

"Bangunan ini terlihat tidak aman. Bagaimana kalian bisa tinggal disini." Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menoleh mendengar pertanyaan itu, namun Konomaru sudah mendahuluinya untuk menjawab. "Ini rumah peninggalan kakek kami... kalau tidak tinggal disini kami mau tinggal dimana lagi?"

"Konohamaru!"

"Siapa orang ini? Jangan bilang orang ini yang mau menggusur rumah kita!" Ucap bocah berkisar umur 12 tahun itu, menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Sedangkan pemuda raven itu hanya balik menatapnya datar.

"Bukan... dia hanya orang yang menyelamatkanku tadi." Jawab Naruto.

Pandangan Konohamaru beralih kepadanya.

"Menyalamatkanmu dari apa? Jangan bilang tadi kau dipukuli lagi kak Naruto..?!" Duganya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Haha baik-baik saja tanpa lecet sedikitpun." Pemuda pirang itu menyengir lebar menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan tidak seperti kejadian tempo hari.

"Hmm..." Wajah anak itu masih memandangnya sambil memajukan bibirnya, seperti berusaha menebak sesuatu.

"Sudahlah!kau sama sekali tidak cocok dengan pandangan sok menyelidik seperti itu Konohamaru.. cepat makan sana!" Perintah Naruto mengisyaratkannya agar cepat masuk. Tanpa lupa mengajak Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di pintu sejak tadi.

"Jadi dimana orang tua kalian?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah sedikit penasaran dengan mereka.

"Kami tidak memiliki orang tua.. " Sahut gadis kecil bernama mougi menghentikan acara makannya, menunduk menatap nasinya.

"Oh, maaf... " Melihat wajah mereka yang berubah menjadi murung membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Dari kecil kami dirawat oleh kakek Sarutobi, dan sejak kakek Sarutobi meninggal aku yang harus mengantikannya menjaga mereka." Kata Naruto menjelaskan.

'Jadi itulah sebabnya ia mencopet'. Sasuke paham bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang. Membuat rasa kasihan timbul dihatinya.

Sasuke memperhatikan ke tiga anak itu yang sedang melahap makanannya walau terlihat tidak sesemangat sebelum dirinya bertanya tadi.

"Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan untukmu?" Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Pekerjaan apa?" Naruto tidak jadi membuka kotak nasi miliknya. Menunda makannya sebentar untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan pemuda raven itu. Karena mendengar kalimat pekerjaan merupakan hal yang sedang dibutuhkannya.

"Menjadi _butler_ di rumahku." Jawab Sasuke.

"_Butler_? Bukannya itu pembantu rumah tangga laki-laki ya?" Gumamnya memastikan sambil mengernyit tidak pintar dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga, tapi menjadi pembantu tidak buruk juga.

"Jika kau tidak suka menjadi _butler_ kau bisa menjadi _maid_." Celetuk Sasuke, melihat Naruto terlalu lama berfikir.

"Ehh?_Maid_kan untuk wanita. " Serunya dengan suara cempreng itu, menbuat anak-anak beralih memandangnya.

"Kenapa memangnya?Kurasa kau cocok memakai seragam berenda-renda." Tambah Sasuke, hingga timbul suara cekikikan dari tiga anak tadi.

"Haha... kurasa Naruto-_nii_ memang cocok memakai stoking dan bando, kemudian mengucapkan '_okaerinasai _tuan...! Ingin langsung mandi atau dipijit sebentar'."Ucap Konohamaru memperagakan seorang _maid_ penggoda dengan nada yang dibuat menyerupaiwanita. Naruto hampir saja melempar kotak makanannya pada kepala Konohamaru yang meledeknya dengan menjijikan itu. Tapi sayang... cacing di dalam perutnya pasti akan menangis jika nasinya berhamburan.

"Hentikan itu! Sudah kuputuskan,aku akan menjadi _butler_, pembantu atau apalah itu." Ucapnya dengan mantab. Tiga orang anak itu tersenyum mendengarnya. Baguslah jika kakak tertua mereka bekerja, setidaknya Naruto tidak perlu pulang dengan lebam-lebam lagi karena mencuri.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kertas persegi kemudian memberikannya pada Naruto. "Itu kartu namaku, disana tertera tempatku bekerja. Tapi kau tidak perlu kesana,aku yang akan menjemputmu besok." Terang Sasuke kemudian berdiri. Selesai membaca data diri pemuda kaya bernama 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu Naruto mendongak memandangnya yang akan segera pergi.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk tidak ingin menunggumu disini sementara kau masih tidur." Ucapnya menperingatkan.

"Tenang saja tuan…! aku yang akan menyiramnya air jika tidak segera bangun." Sahut Konohamaru sambil menyeringai mengacungkan jempolnya, tanda kerja sama darinya.

"Baguslah!" Sasuke balas tersenyum tipis sebelum keluar meninggalkan mereka.

.

Rumah pribadi Uchiha Sasuke, adalah sebuah rumah mewah walau tidak terlalu besar tapi sanggup membuat Naruto mengangakan mulutnya karena takjub. Segala perabotannya yang terlihat mahal ditata dengan rapi dari lantai bawah hingga lantai dua. Dan juga terdapat taman yang sangat terawat di pekarang rumahnya. Memperlihatkan bahwa tempat ini merupakan kediaman yang sangat nyaman. Berbanding terbalik dari bangunan rumahnya sendiri yang sudah reot dan lapuk dimakan usia. Jangankan untuk menanam banyak bunga dihalamannya yang bersebelahan dengan pembuangan barang-barang bekas, menanam bayam disana saja jika untung tidak mati pasti jika dimasak rasanya semua membuat Naruto iri.

"-kau mengerti!" Nada _baritone_ dari seorang pria memaksa Naruto bangun dari lamunannya_._

_"Butler_ bukanlah seorang pelayan biasa. Tapi dia juga bertugas mengatur seisi rumah dan melayani tuannya dengan sangat baik..." Naruto kembali memperhatikan orang yang terus berbicara di depannya. Sudah hampir satu jam orang itu menjalaskan padanya tentang bagaimana seorang _butler_ itu bekerja, dengan posisi siap seperti tentara sedangkan pria itu adalah komandan yang sedang berhadapan dengannya. Pria bermasker yang hanya terlihat satu matanya itu tidak terlihat seperti kepala pelayan bagi Naruto, penampilannya justru seperti bodyguard yang saat ini memberikan pelajaran tentang cara melindungi tuannya.

"Tidak boleh ada kesalahan. Bahkan jika tuanmu terjatuh karena lantai licin... " Orang berambut perak jingkrak itu mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dengan mata yang menyipit. "-kau yang akan mendapatkan hukumannya. "Lanjutnya yang entah kenapa langsung keluar aura mencekam darinya hingga menbuat Naruto merinding.

"B-baik!" Jawab Naruto dengan gugup merasa pandangan orang itu terlalu tiba-tiba orang itu terlihat tersenyum dengan mata yang melengkung ke atas.

"Sekarang untuk pelajaran pertama kau harus bisa meletakkan makanan di atas meja dengan benar." Lanjut orang ber _tag name _Hatake Kakashi itu. Mengisyratkannya mengambil peralatan dan makanan di dapur untuk diletakkan di meja makan.

"Bukan seperti itu caranya." Suara dingin itu seperti sedang menempel di punggung Naruto ketika dirinya sedang sibuk menata piring, garpu dan sendok yang kenapa harus berjumlah sebanyak itu.

"Kau harus meletakkan serbetnya dengan rapi, setiap sendok, garpu, dan pisau mempunyai urutan kegunaanya masing-masing. Jadi kau harus mengingatnya saat ini juga...( bla-bla-bla)" Sambil mencontohkan cara menata yang baik dan benar pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto harus berpikir keras untuk mengingat semua itu.'Kenapa harus ribet seperti itu sih? Jika ingin makan kenapa tidak langsung diletakkan saja jadi bisa langsung disantap' batin Naruto, merasa pelayanan ala bangsawan seperti ini akan lama membuatnya sampai terbiasa.

Hatake Kakasih adalah kepala _butler_ yang sengaja dipanggil Sasuke dari rumah utama untuk mengajari _butler_ barunya yang masih sangat bocah bosan memperhatikan Naruto yang terlalu lama menyiapkan meja tangannya merogoh saku jas dalamnya dan membuka buku bersampul oranye yang selalu dibawanya.

"Hati-hati!Jangan ada yang tumpah!" Peringatnya kepada Naruto yang baru akan mengangkat ceret tehnya. Gerakan bocah pirang itu sangat terlihat kikuk dimatanya, ia tahu jika anak ini pasti tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Padahal di jaman sekarang ini hanya untuk menjadi seorang _maid_ apalagi _butler _juga memerlukan sekolah dan sertifikat kelulusan menandakan meraka telah bagaimana Sasuke bisa mengangkat anak seperti ini sebagai pelayan pribadinya? Membuat Kakashi tidak habis pikir pemuda Uciha yang perfeksionis itu mengambil anak jalanan sebagai _butler _ jangankan menghafal menu dalam bahasa asing melafalkan kalimat bahasa inggris saja sangat terdengar berantakan. Mata ngantuk kepala pelayan itu kembali melirik mengawasi Naruto, 'Bahkan menuangkan teh dari ceret ke cangkir saja tangannya gemetaran'.

"Awh-oh! Panassh.." Naruto menarik tangannya yang terkena cipratan teh panas itu, tapi gara-gara terlalu tergesa ceret itu licin dari tangannya dan tumpah tergeletak di atas meja menindih peralatan lainnya dan mengalir membasahi lantai di bawahnya. Penampilan meja itu benar-benar menjadi kacau sekarang, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa memandang kesalahannya itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Sedangkan Kakashi hanya nemijit pelipisnya. "Ini tidak akan mudah" Gumamnya. Walau ia dikenal sebagai orang yang disiplin tetap saja jika harus mengajari bocah itu dari dasar akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

.

Langkah Sasuke menggema menaiki tangga. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor tapi kenyataannya pekerjaannya masih belum terselesaikan. Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya berniat menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

Belum sempat tasnya diletakkan mata onyzknya menemukan seseorang sedang berada dikamarnya.

Melihat sang pemilik rumah telah datang pemuda pirang itu segera menghampirinya. "Se-lamat datang, Tuan..." Ucap Naruto agak merasa kaku karena belum terbiasa.

"Hn, kenapa kau bersih-bersih dijam seperti ini?" Tanyanya setelah melihat kemoceng yang berada di tangan menyodorkan tasnya agar pelayan barunya itu membawakannya.

"Sebenarnya saya menunggu... anda untuk pulang" Mengucapkan bahasa formal rasanya tidak begitu enak di lidahnya.

Sasuke melepaskan jaket dan dasinya juga yang kemudian ditumpuk di tangan Naruto.

"Apakah aku tidak dapat pulang hari ini?" Tanya Naruto menatap Sasuke yang mendudukan dirinya di pinggir kasur.

"Untuk mempermudah pekerjaanmu kau akan tinggal disini".

"Yang benar saja… tidak bisa begitu _Teme_. Aku harus menjaga teman-temanku!"Protes Naruto yang langsung mendidih. Karena bagaimanapun juga alasannya untuk bekerja adalah karena mereka. Lalu untuk apa ia bekerja jika tidak bisa menjaga mereka.

"Jaga bicaramu _Dobe_!" Sasuke memandangnya dengan tajam, berani-beraninya pelayan baru dipungutnya ini berbicara tidak sopan.

Melihat pandangan membunuh dari orang yang menjadi majikannya itu membuat Naruto menelan kalimat bantahan yang baru akan diucapkannya lagi.

"Tenang saja! Aku sudah menyuruh orangku untuk memeriksa mereka dan membelikan mereka makanan. Dan juga mengatakan bahwa kau tidak akan pulang malam ini." Ujar Sasuke. "Kau bisa pulang setelah mendapatkan izin dariku besok." Tambahnya, membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik.

"Kenapa kau melakukan sejauh itu?" tanya Naruto. Karena aneh saja melihat Sasuke perlu repot sampai menyuruh orangnya pergi hanya untuk seorang pelayan tidak becus yang baru magang seperti dirinya.

"Itu karena aku kasihan melihat kehidupan kalian kemarin." Jawabnya datar. Naruto paham alasan itu, ia juga cukup berterimakasih dengan laki-laki yang memperkerjakannya ini. "Letakkan itu dan cepat lepas sepatuku! " Perintahnya. Narutopun menggantung jas Sasuke kemudian berjongkok untuk mulai melepas sepatu Sasuke. Resiko dari pekerjaan, walau ia tidak biasa melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. Tapi kepala pelayan tadi bilang bahwa tugasnya mempersiapkan keperluan tuannya dari bangun tidur sampai tidur lagi, termasuk juga untuk membantunya berganti pakaian. 'Tugasnya banyak sekali sih?'

Naruto baru saja membuatkan secangkir kopi atas perintah Sasuke. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke dan mendekatinya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ini kopinya-yah!" Naruto memandang dengan muka horor, lagi-lagi tumpah dan kalian ini membasahi kertas dokumen milik Sasuke.

"Kau ini tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan benar ya, Dobe?" Geramnya itu adalah dokumen yang belum selesai dikerjakannya. Jika tulisannya tidak lagi dapat dibaca gara-gara kopi itu pasti akan membuat pekerjaannya tertunda karena harus meminta cetakan baru dari sekretarisnya besok.

"Ma-maaf... aku akan membersihkannya, " Naruto meraih serbet dan hampir melap dokumen itu sebelum Sasuke merampasnya.

"Sudah cukup, kau hanya akan semakin merusaknya. Keluar!" Perintahnya Naruto menciut mendapat amarahnya.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menunduk. Hahh... ia sama sekali tidak punya bakat menjadi seorang pelayan apalagimenjadi _butler_.

Hari-hari berikutnyapun masih sama saja. Naruto masih sering memecahkan piring dan tidak dapat mengingat menu yang diajarkan kepadanya dengan benar. Naruto memang hanya sekolah sampai SD ketika kakek yang merawatnya masih ada, dan ia sadar dari sekolahpun IQ nya memang sudah jongkok.

Setelah selesai melap perabotan Naruto duduk menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Tubuhnya terasa pegal, ia tidak tahu menjadi seorang pelayan akan semelelahkan ini. Tapi untunglah Sasuke sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk pulang sehingga ia bisa menjaga ke tiga temannya yang masih anak-anak itu. Walau Naruto yakin mereka sudah dapat menjaga diri mereka sendiri.

_Tak tek . _Terdengar seperti suara dentingan peralatan makan.

Naruto tidak tahu berapa lamaia tertidur di atas meja makan. Mata birunya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum bangkit mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sudah bangun, _Dobe_?" Suara _baritone_ yang sudah sangat dihafalnya mengagetkannya. Naruto menoleh dan terkejut melihat Sasuke sedang berada di kursi lain di seberangnya dan tengah sibuk memotong _sandwich_ untuk dibawa ke dalan mulutnya.

"Oh _Teme_, ma-maksudku Tuan..." kesadarannya yang belum kembali sepenuhnya membuat lidahnya keceplosan mengucapkan panggilan ejekan itu. "-anda sudah pulang?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus menatapnya datar. "Kenapa tidur di sini?Apa kau tidak tahu ini sudah lewat waktu makan siang?"

"Maaf... aku ketiduran." Ucapnya beralasan.

"Jika kau lelah..kau bisa tidur di dalam kamarmu." Kata Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sekarang siapkan air hangat! Aku ingin segera mandi." Perintahnya kemudian.

Naruto tidak tahu pemuda itu akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ia sedang mempersiapkan baju dan menunggu tuannya yang sedang berendam di kamar mandi.

"_Dobe_! Kemarilah!" Panggil Sasuke dari dalam sana. Naruto mendengus, 'padahal namaku adalah Naruto, tapi kenapa si brengsek itu terus memanggilku _Dobe_ sih?' batinnya, menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di _bathtub_.

"Gosok punggungku!" Titah Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di bak mandi dengan kedua lengan berototnya yang ditaruh pada masing-masing sisi saja membuat Naruto menampar pipinya.'Menggosok punggungnya? Tidak bisakah ia lakukan sendiri? ' jujur saja Naruto bukan tukang pijat kurang terbiasa memberi pelayanan pada tubuh orang lain.

"lebih ke bawah, bersihkan dengan bebar!" perintahnya, menuntun Naruto untuk menggosok bersih bagian yang tidak dapat dijangkaunya sendiri.

"Ahh... lebih lembut sedikit Dobe! Kulitku bisa lecet." Protes Sasuke ketika Naruto menggosokkan handuk basah itu terlalu kasar pada menurutinya dan melakukannya dengan lebih pelan, mengusap centi percenti kulit putih dari dari punggung lebar akui tuannya ini memiliki tubuh yang benar-benar sempurna. Tapi dirinya juga yakin kelak tubuhnya juga akan tumbuh menjadi segagah ini.

"Cck." Sasuke berdecak lalu menoleh ke belakang, menatap Naruto yang balik berkedip menatapnya. "Kau itu sedang menggosok punggungku atau sedang menjamahku, _Dobe_?"

"Ergh," Kali ini dia protes karena Naruto terlalu lembut menggosoknya.

Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya, kalau saja pantat ayam ini bukan majikannya ia pasti sudah mencabuti seluruh rambut pantat ayam itu.

"Cukup ambilkan aku handuk!"

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya dan mengambil lipatan handuk untuk diserahkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Bukan handuk ini _Dobe_..maksudku handuk baju!" Sasuke tidak mau menerimanya karena itu hanya handuk kotak biasa tidak sesuai untuk dipakai menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sehingga Naruto harus berbalik untuk mengambil handuk menyerupai baju itu.

"Cepatlah sedikit_ Dobe_!"

"Iya sebentar." Naruto berjalan cepat karena merasa Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Gyahh!" Tapi lantai basah yang licin membuatnya berusaha mencengkram sisi bathtub untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya tapi kepalanya malah masuk kedalam bathtub.

"_Dobe_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke terkejut melihat pemuda pirang untuk tiba-tiba saja 'nyungsep' (?) ke dalam tempatnya berandam.

"Ahh.. "Naruto berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi karena kakinya sakit membuatnya melorot untuk duduk bersandar pada sisi _bathtub_. Sebagian wajah dan bajunya jadi basah karena terkena cipratan air.

"Ceroboh kau terluka? " Naruto mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke telah keluar dari bak mandinya. Secara reflek ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat tubuh itu masih telanjang. Entah kenapa wajahnya menjadi terasa panas.

Sasuke berjongkok untuk melihat kondisinya membuat Naruto gelagapan. " tidak apa-apa.-Awh!" Naruto berjengit sakit saat Sesuke memegang kakinya.

"Sepertinya kau terkilir." Sasuke menyelipkan tangannya ke punggung dan bawah lulut Naruto untuk mengangkatnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Naruto semakin gelagapan dengan muka memerah bidang Sasuke menempel padanya sedangkan tubuh pemuda itu masih telanjang.

"Mana bisa kau berjalan ini sedang terkilir _Dobe_."

Dan Naruto seratus persen yakin bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki tulen. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika digendong ala pengantin oleh seorang pria seperti ini.

Sasuke mendudukkan Naruto di atas ranjang sedangkan pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan mukanya ke arah lain. Mata onyzknya dapat menangkap semu merah dipipi bergaris itu, membuat bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum menyadarinya. Entah kenapa si pirang yang dipanggilnya idiot itu terlihat sangat manis.

"Biar kuperiksa kakimu." Sasuke baru saja akan meraih kakinya tapi Naruto bergerak menjauhkannya.

"A-anda melupakan handuknya." Kata Naruto mengingatkannya.

"Bukannya kau yang membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai kamar mandi tadi. Dan aku yakin handuk itu sekarang sudah kotor, aku tidak mau memakainya lagi."

Naruto menyengirmenggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk,masih tidak berani benar dirinya membuat handuknya kotor tadi dan menggeletakkannya begitu saja.

"Tatap aku sewaktu aku berbicara Dobe!" Tegur Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah untuk menatap wajah tampan tuannya yang masih basah oleh air. Bulir-bulir air itujuga menghiasi tubuh proporsional borotot Sasuke yang sangat membuat Naruto meneguk ludahnya beberapa kali.

"Mengapa kau menatapku dengan wajah merah padam begitu idiot? Jangan bilang jika ternyata kau seorang wanita?" Ucap Sasuke, sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Mendengar kalimat yang seperti ejekan baginya itu membuat Naruto berubah melotot padanya.

"Enak saja!Aku ini laki-laki sejati Teme!" Ucapnya tidak terima.

"Owhya?" Sasuke membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Naruto lebih dekat."Lalu kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu?" Menyeringaimenatap wajah memerah Naruto yang seperti sedang terpesona melihatnya.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu!" Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke sambil melakukan gerakan mengusir dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke agar tidak mendekat.

_Greb_

Tapi Sasuke malah menangkap tangannya kemudian naik ke atas ranjang dengan Naruto yang kini terbaring di bawahnya.

"Kau malukan Dobe? Apa kau bernafsu...melihat tubuhku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara baritone yang tubuh Naruto di bawahnya dengan menekan sebelah tangan Naruto yang masih digenggamnya ke kasur.

_Gulp_~ Lagi-lagi Naruto harus meneguk ludahnya.

"Si-siapa yang bernafsu?" Elaknya walau suaranya bergetar. Tubuhnya sudah panas dingin dengan posisi mereka sekarang. Naruto tidak pernah merasa sangat tersudut seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan ketika ia dikeroyok massa sekalipun.

Mata onyzk Sasuke menatap intens dikedalaman mata sebiru samudra di jernih. Rasanya ia bisa tenggelam jika terlalu lama menatap mata itu. Begitupula dengan Naruto, mata hitam tajam itu seperti menariknya ke dalam kegelapan hingga tidak ada kemungkinan baginya untuk kabur.

"Akui saja!Jika kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya aku pasti akan memberikannya dengan sedang hati." Seringai mengembang di bibir bergerak mengusap dahi Naruto yang basah membuat Naruto sontak memejamkan matanya.

"Manis sekali." Celetuknya.

"Kau mau apa?" Bibir merah itu bahkan bergetar ketika berbicara. Seperti mengundang Sasuke untuk mencicipinya. Tapi bukankah ia sudah mencicipinya sewaktu memberikan nafas buatan kemarin. Walau Sasuke tidak begitu ingat rasa dari bibir itu,tapi kalau tidak salah bibir itu memiliki tekstur yang cukup lembut membuatnya merasa penasaran.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau mengakuinya aku akan memberikannya dengan sukarela."

"maksud-emmph!" Mata saphire itu terbelalak ketika pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba meraup bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

'Ternyata benar, ini bahkan lebih lembut daripada yang kuingat' batin Sasuke. Menikmati tekstur bibir kenyal itu beradu dengan mulutnya, membuatnya semakin bernafsu menyesap dan menggigiti bibir senikmat jelly itu.

"Emmh!" Karena tangan kanannya masih ditahan Sasuke, Naruto berusahamendorong dada Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, dan itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk menghentikan tuannya mencumbu bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke menjilati permukaan bibir Naruto dan menggeliat diantara celah bibir itu untuk memaksanya membuka. Tapi Naruto tidak memberinya izin. Apa boleh buat, Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah itu kasar membuat Naruto melenguh hingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk memasuki rongga hangat itu.

"Emmh... ngmnh..." Naruto mendesah di dalam mulut Sasuke, lidah pemuda itu terasa menggelitiki langit-langitnya hingga terasa gelisebelum kemudian membelit lidahnya untuk mengajaknya bergulat. Kepala Naruto sampai terasa ikut berputar menikmati ciuman itu, terutama ketika lidah yang mendominasi mulutnya itu berputar dengan cepat seperti twister yang sedang mengaduk mulutnya. Benar-benar memabukkan bagi Naruto yang belum pernah berciuman itu.

'Sangat manis. Entah kenapa bibir dan air liur anak ini begitu manis di indra pengecapnya'saking manisnya Sasuke yakinia bisa kecanduan karenanya. Lidahnya menyelinap ke bawah lidah Naruto dimana air liur mengumpul di sanadan menjilatinya dengan nikmat.

"Hhmph.. mmnh!" Merasa kebutuhan oksigen semakin menipis Naruto memukul-mukul dada Sasuke agarberhenti sejenak. Tapi pria yang memiliki selisih delapan tahun dengannya itu tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti, justru semakin bernafsu memperkosa mulutnya. Tangan kiri Naruto bahkan ikut ditahan dan disatukannya di ataskepala agar pemuda pirang itu tidak melawan. Tidak menyerah Naruto berusaha mengusir lidah Sasuke dengan lidahnya tapi yang ada malah dihisap dengan rakus oleh pemuda raven itu.

"Hahh... hahh... " akhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya dan menjauhkan bibirnya sehingga benang saliva mereka terputus. Mata onyzxnya tidak terlepas dari wajah merona yang terengah di bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibir merah yang basah itu dan mengusapnya dengan jempolnya.

"Hen-tikan..! Lepaskan aku!" Pinta Naruto dengan mata birunya yang berkaca-kaca, sedangkan bibir yang sedang disentuhnya bergetar menahan tangis. Membuat Sasuke terpaku melihat ekspresi yang menggiurkan itu. Pemuda pirang ini benar-benar ingin dimakan rupanya.

"Dobe! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau sudah membuatku tegang."Lanjutnya. Naruto masih memandangnya tidak mengerti sebelum tangan Sasuke meraih organnya yang menggantung diselangkangannya itu, dan Naruto terbelalak menyadar jika benda itu sudah menegang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Tuntutnya. Kemudian mulai melepas satu persatu kancing Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku." Naruto berusaha meronta, tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangannya yang masih ditahan olehSasuke dengan satu tangan.

"Kenapa tidak Dobe? Akukan majikanmu... " ujar Sasuke mengecupi leher dan dada Narutoyang mulai terbuka.

"Tapi pelayanan di atas ranjang tidak termasuk tugas dari seorang _butler_, Teme!" Teriaknya, berusaha menghentikan aksi Sasuke.

Sasukepun berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah... akan kuberi penawaran. Biarkan aku menyentuh tubuhmu dan akan kubayar dengan jumlah besar nanti." Tawarnya.

"Yang benar saja. Aku bekerja padamu tidak untuk menjual tubuhku Teme!" Geram Naruto menatap tajam padanya.

"Aagh!" Pekik Naruto merasakan pergelangan tangannya diremas dengan kuat.

"Tidak ada bantahan Dobe! Kau sudah membangkitkan juniorku, dan tidak ada cara lain untuk menenangkanya." Sasuke membalik tubuh Naruto hingga terlelungkup, kemudian menarik lepas kemeja dan rompi butler yang sudah selesai dilepas semua kancingnya itu.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau!" Naruto berusaha merangkak untuk menjahuinya tapi Sasuke dengan mudah menghentikan pergerakannya dengan menikung sebelah tangannya ke belakang. "Keh!" Naruto meringis tidak dapat melawan.

"Tunjukan lubangmu Dobe!" Perintah Sasuke , tapi yang benar saja dia bukanlah wanita, mana mungkin lubang itu. "Aku bukan wanita Teme!"

"Tetap saja kau masih memiliki lubang kan Dobe!"

Keringat semakin mengalir derasdi pelipis Naruto. 'Jangan bilang lubang pantat yang dimaksudnya?' ."Tidak! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Mohon Naruto.

Tapi percuma, Sasuke tetap menarik celananya hingga lepas seluruhnya. Kini Naruto telanjang sepenuhnya dengan pantat gempal lengkap dengan lubang yang berkedut terpampang di depan Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke sudah gatal untuk mencicipinya. Langsung saja ia menusukkan ujung lidahnya pada celah itu dan menjilatinya dengan nikmat.

"Nnnh! Ahh..." Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba merasakan geli dan basah pada anusnya yang tidak pernah disentuh kecuali oleh tangan kirinya itu. Rasanya geli-geli enak, membuat lenguhan tidak berhenti bocor dari tenggorokannya.

"Sss-stop... ku-mohon jangan lakukan itu!" Suaranya memelas. Naruto sadar itu hanya bagian untuk mempersiapkannya sebelum tubuhnya merasakan kesakitan.

"Diam saja Dobe! Aku yakin kau nanti akan menikmatinya." Kata Sasuke yang terus mencongkel lubang itu dengan lidahnya sehingga mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aaargh!" Tubuhnya tersental ketika sesiatu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam anusnya. Tentu saja terasa sangat asing bagi tubuh Naruto yang masih perjaka ting-ting itu. Dua jari Sasuke mengaduk isi dalam anus panas Naruto, dan melakukan gerakan menggunting merangggangkannya.

Tubuh ramping pemuda berbalut kulit tan eksotis itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. "Keh... perih!" Ringisnya. Sasuke menambah tiga jari di dalam sana. "Eunghh... " tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengeluh panjang ketika sesuatu dari bagian terdalamnya tersentuh. Sasuke menyeringai itu, dan menggerakkan jarinya untuk menekan titik itu secara beruntun.

"Ennh.. ah-ah-geh,"Saliva menetes dari mulut Naruto yang terbuka. Sedangkan penisnya sudah sepenuhnya tegang bahkan telah minitikkan precum.

"Aku tahu kau akan menikmatinya." Seringai mengembang di bibir Sasuke. Tangannya beralih menuntun batang penisnya menasuki lubang anus Naruto.

"Arrgh... hentikan! Ssh-sakit!" Penis besar Sasuke memasuki lubang sempit itu sedikit demi sedikit membelah dinding yang masih rapat itu. Sedangkan Naruto merasakan rasa perih mengaliri persendiannya ketika lubang virginnya di bobol oleh batangan keras itu, membuat air mata menitik di sudut matanya.

"Eergh-kehh... hegh!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya sampai penis Sasuke selesai terbenam seluruhnya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke mulai bergerak maju mundur menggesek permukaan penisnya dengan dinding ketat anus Naruto yang nikmat.

"Ssh-ahh... Lubangmu sempit." Desis Sasuke, antara memberi tahu dan memujinya.

"Agkh-ahk-ahh... ennk-enak.. " Erang Naruto mulai dapat menikmati permainan Sasuke, dimana prostatnya terus dan terus disodok dengan akurat hingga membuat kepalanya berputar karena kenikmatan.

Sasuke membalikan tubuh Naruto, membuat gerakan memutar antara penisnya dan dinding anus Naruto. Membaringkan tubuh pemuda pirang itu dan mengangkat kakinya untuk memperdalam sodokannya.

Dengan terus mendesah Naruto memperhatikan wajah tampan Sasuke yang berpeluh karena sibuk menggarap lubangnya. Bibir sensual Sasuke mendekat ke dadanya dan menggapit puting coklatnya, kemudian menyesapnya dan mengigitinya gemas. Kenikmatan semakin menjalar di seluruh persendian Naruto membuat precum menetes dari ujung penisnya.

Tangan Naruto meraba abs di perut Sasuke. Ia akui tadi dirinya memang sangat terpesona dengan tubuh sempurna bah pahatan dewa milik pemuda yang sedang menggenjotnya ini. Dan hal ini membuat libido Naruto semakin meningkat. Naruto menangkup kepala Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya agar menatapnya.

"Cium aku!" Ujarnya dengan menggoda. Sasuke tersenyum senang, meraup bibir kenyal Naruto yang saat ini membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas saling beradu air liur, decakan basah dan gumaman mereka mengiringi kegiatan persetubuhan mereka itu.

Tangan Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya erat dan mendudukannya dipangkuan sambil terus berciuman. Tentu saja dengan gerakan pinggul Sasuke yang terus menggenjot lubang Naruto di bantu dengan kedua tangannya mengangkat pantat itu.

"Sas-suke... aku ingin keluar -aagh-emmnh!" Erang Naruto merasakan melilit diperutnya.

"Aku juga-ssh... Naruto"Begitupula dengan Sasuke.

"AAAHHHHH!" Dan akhirnya mereka keluar bersamaan. Naruto mengeluarkan banyak cairan putih membasahi perut mereka, sedangkan Sasuke keluar di dalam anus Naruto. Benar-benar sangat nikmat.

Naruto terengah sambil bersandar di bahu Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menciumi bahunya. Kemudian membaringkan Naruto kembali di atas kasur, dan mengeluarkan penisnya dengan bunyi 'plop' kecil.

Selesai dari kegiatan panas mereka Naruto terlihat manyun memandang arah lain. Sasuke yang baru selesai membersihkan sperma mereka dengan tisu mengernyit melihat tingkahnya. "Ada apa denganmu Dobe!" Tanyanya heran.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menjual tubuhku. Tapi kau tetap memaksamu." Protesnya masih berlanjut. Padahal bukannya tadi dia nenikmatinya?

Naruto berdiri sambil memungut kemeja putihnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mulai hari ini aku berhenti bekerja." Ucapnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menyambar tangannya dan menariknya untuk dikunci di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih Teme?" Naruto berusaha bangkit tapi Sasuke memeganginya untuk tetap diposisinya.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja Naruto." Naruto menoleh dengan terkejut. Setelah seminggudirinya bekerja baru pertama kali ini pemuda raven itu menyebut namanya. Yah.. walau jika tidak salah tadi dia sudah menyebutnya saat melakukan itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bekerja untuk menjual tubuhku Teme. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Berontak Naruto.

"Tenanglah Dobe! Aku belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sasuke menahan kedua tanganNaruto.

Naruto memandangnya dengan mata meyipit. "Mengatakan apa?"

Sasuke masih nampak berfikir dan bagi Naruto itu terlalu lama.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan" Ucapnya ketika menyadari Naruto akan menbuka mulutnya lagi. "Sepertinya aku menyukaimu."

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. 'Apa dia salah dengar?'

"Hahah... apa maksudmu?" Tawanya garing.

"Dengar Dobe! Maksudku Naruto... bagaimana jika kukatakan padamu aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu." Dan mendengar kalimat itu hampir membuat Naruto tersedak. Ia tidak menyangka pemuda Uchiha itu menyukainya dalam artian tersebut. 'Apakah dia berbohong?' Tapi menyadari semu merah di pipi putih penuda tampan itu sepertinya Sasuke tidak berbohong. Dan entah kenapa pipinya sekarang jadi ikut memanas.

"Haha... orang kaya memang suka bermain-main. Kau memungutku yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ini menjadi _butler _mu, dan sekarang kau menyuruhku menjadi kekasihmu. Setelah kau bosan aku pasti akan dibuang."

Mendengar kalimat sarkastis dari mulut Naruto membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. 'Aku tidak perlu takut. Itu pasti benar. ' Pikir Naruto.

"Tatap aku ketika aku berbicara, Naruto!" Perintah Sasuke tegas, tapi Naruto tidak menurutinya. Sehingga Sasuke mencengkram dagunya agar bocah blonde itu menatapnya. Tapi pandangannya tetap menuju arah lain. Membuat Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Hahh... aku serius. Sepertinya aku memang nenyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu tepatnya kapan. Tapi setelah melakukan hubungan itu membuatku yakin dengan perasaanku." Katanya perlahan, dengan jeda di setiap titik.

Naruto meliriknya sebentar. "Hah, kau hanya tertarik pada tubuhku." Dengus Naruto, yang hampir menbuat Sasuke menampar mukanya sendiri. 'Kenapa si Dobe ini menjadi penuntut begini?' Batin Sasuke merasa stress bagaimana lagi caranya agar membuat Dobe-nya ini mengerti.

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto, membuat Naruto terkejut. Penuda itu melumat bibirnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati menandakan itu bukanlah ciuman nafsu, melainkan ciuman lembut yang berusaha mewakili segenap perasaann tulusnya. Membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan dapat menikmatinya.

Sasuke menatap mata biru yang balik memandangnya itu intens. "Percayalah padaku. Setidaknya berikanlah aku kesempatan"

"Urmm.." Naruto masih tampak menimang-nimangnya.

"Aku tahu kau juga suka padaku. Jadi katakanlah 'iya' untuk menjadi kekasihku!" Ujarnya lebih banyak. Dan kali ini berhasil membuat muka Naruto bersemu sambil menatapnya. Sebelum kemudian pemuda pirang itu perlahan mengangguk. "Iya.." Jawabnya. Membuat senyum Sasuke merekah di bibirnya. Senyuman yang sangat jarang dapat terbentuk di bibir pemuda itu, dan hanya karena satu kata jawaban itu .. sanggup menbuatpemuda Uchiha itu terlihat begitu bahagia.

Dan akhirnya hubungan mereka berjalan dan berkembang sedemikian rupa. Naruto masih menjadi pelayan pribadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, pelayan rumah tangga dan pelayan ini itu... juga sebagai pelabuhan hati sang Uchiha, dengan perasaan yang berkembang setiap harinya.

Tidak lupa, Sasuke diam-diam membelikan sebuah rumah untuk ditempati Konohamaru bersama kedua temannya. Agar Dobe-nya tidak selalu khawatir dan bisa tinggal bersamanya di rumah pribadi Sasuke dengan tenang.

-Fin-

.

.

'Dobe' n 'Teme' huruf depannya pakai huruf besar karena kuanggep sebagai nama orang.

.

.

Selamat hari kebalikan.!

Semoga persahabatan kita abadi, karena itu adalah hal yang seharusnya antar sesama Fujo.^_^vv


End file.
